priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Nino Nijiiro
is the deuteragonist of Idol Time PriPara and a sixth grader at Avocado Academy. She is a Pop-type Idol who prefers the brand Neon Drop. She often slurs and abbreviates her greetings to others. She ends her sentences with "ssu" and says "maru" . She is also a team member of MY☆DREAM. Appearance Outside of PriPara, Nino has very short, chin-length hair of cyan with several locks of hair sticking up. On each side of her head is a thick lock of hair sticking up reminiscent of horns. She has green eyes and very slightly thick eyebrows. Her bangs are very thin and blend in to the hair surrounding her face, with a single portion sticking out. Within PriPara, Nino's hair appears thicker and grows in volume, mostly worn towards the front of her face with three thick locks sticking up on each side. She gains a light green ombre and her bangs are thicker. She is shown having a fanged tooth. Personality Bright and lively, Nino has an athletic nature. She is very forward with her actions and decisions and believes Idols are "lifeless" and without passion, so she initially wrote them off until she realizes there might be a connection between the goals of an Idol and sports player. Relationships * [[Shion Todo|'Shion Todo']]- Nino met Shion during a karuta match, and was easily defeated. She taken interest into becoming a successful idol because of her hopes to defeat Shion one day. * Yui Yumekawa - Nino is impressed with Yui's efforts and her passion for PriPara. Yui's courage to perform with a sprained ankle motivates Nino's performance. Her teammate in MY☆DREAM. * [[Laala Manaka|'Laala Manaka']] - Laala and Yui's passion for PriPara causes Nino to try being an idol. * [[Chuppe|'Chuppe']]' '- Nino's PriPara manager. * [[Michiru Kouda|'Michiru Kouda']] - Her teammate in MY☆DREAM. Significant Coords * Street Yellow Parka Coord - Her Casual Coord. * Neon Drop Cyalume Coord - Her first Cyalume Coord. * Dream Cyalume Nino Coord - Her Dream Cyalume Coord starting from episode 158. * Team Dream Cyalume My☆Dream Nino Coord - Her second Dream Cyalume Coord starting from episode 177. * Morning Coord - Her third Dream Cyalume Coord starting from episode 183. Etymology Nijiiro '(虹色) '''Niji '(虹) means rainbow, and 'Iro '(色) means color. Together, they can mean rainbow color. 'Nino '(にの) doesn't have any specific meaning in Japanese. In Spanish, Nino means boy. Trivia * She is the first idol in the PriPara universe to have ombre hair in idol form. * She shares the same name and hair color as Nino from Fire Emblem Blazing Blade. ** She also shares the same name as Nino Nishijima from the Aikatsu! series. * Her surname is two letters apart from '''Nijino, the surname of the Main Protagonist, Yume, from Aikatsu Stars. ** However, unlike Yume, Nino lacks a rainbow theme. ** Albeit only having it in her idol form, she has ombre hair like Yume. ** Both girls are good at sports. ** Both are energetic and cheerful. * She is the second idol to debut at Paparajuku's PriPara, the first being Yui Yumekawa. ** She is also the first pop idol to debut at Paparajuku's PriPara. * She is good at parkour. *Nino's birthday falls on March 14th, making her a Pisces. **March 14 is also celebrated as Pi Day. **She also shares her birthdate with Yuu Suzuno from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live, Chiaki Nanami from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and Chihiro Fujisaki from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. *Her favorite food is bread, mainly in the form of sandwiches. *It is revealed in episode 173 that her dream is to be a hero idol. *Nino is the only one in MY☆DREAM that doesn't have a special feature about her eye. *She is the only main character to not have a dress or skirt as a part of her first cyalume coord. Category:Idol Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:S4 Main Characters Category:Female Category:Pop Idol Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Neon Drop user Category:Avocado Academy Elementary School Student Category:Student Category:Season 4 Category:Anime Category:MY☆DREAM Member